


Comfort

by justdreaming88



Category: Queen of the Orcs, Queen of the Orcs Trilogy - M. Howell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The orcs she passed on her search all forced their gazes to slip past her and she again felt the loneliness of thwada.</i><br/>Spoilers up to the end of Royal Destiny the third novel in the Queen of the Orcs trilogy by Morgan Howell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Dar followed Zna-yat's "advice" and sought Sevren out. The orcs she passed on her search all forced their gazes to slip past her and she again felt the loneliness of thwada. After searching for many minutes she found him staring unseeing at the mountain view outside her former hanmuthi. She reached out and touched his arm, the action rousing him from his daydream. Sevren smiled at the sight of her.

"What were you thinking of?" she asked in Orcish.

"Averen and the mountains there."

"Tell me about it."

He switched to his native tongue and described the lake and mountains, the quiet countryside and the type of house he wanted. Dar noted the wistful tone, "you sound as though you will not achieve your dream."

"My purse is too light," he cast his eyes down, "I cannot afford my dream or to support you."

For a moment Dar was silent then pulled the gold necklace from her pocket, "we can sell this. It will be enough for land, a nice house and our daughters," she looked up at him hopefully and as she spoke his face broke into a grin, "if you will still have me."

"Hai, Dargu."

She kissed him impulsively, comforted by the contact and the sense of peace that now settled on her. She would have a life, a future and although part of her would always love Kovok-mah, she would love Sevren too and be happy with him.


End file.
